


good boys go to heaven (but bad boys bring heaven to you)

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Denial, anniversary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: It’s their anniversary. Well, not theirs, they’ve been together so long they don’t really know when they made it official. It’s their first anniversary with the tall man currently still asleep in their bed. They had never expected to add someone else to their relationship, but Junhwe fit them well and filled in the cracks they didn’t know they had. They had never felt more complete than they do in this moment.Jiwon beams at Hanbin. “Should we go wake him up?”





	good boys go to heaven (but bad boys bring heaven to you)

Jiwon and Hanbin stand side by side in the small kitchen of their apartment. Years of being together translate to moving in tandem, never tripping each other up. It’s comfortable and familiar. Jiwon hands Hanbin a cup of coffee before crowding him into the corner of the counter. He doesn’t give him a chance to even drink his coffee before he’s leaning in and kissing him senseless. Hanbin abandons the cup and pulls Jiwon closer by his hoodie. They kiss for a long moment, lost in their own world before finally pulling apart.

It’s their anniversary. Well, not theirs, they’ve been together so long they don’t really know when they made it official. It’s their first anniversary with the tall man currently still asleep in their bed. They had never expected to add someone else to their relationship, but Junhwe fit them well and filled in the cracks they didn’t know they had. They had never felt more complete than they do in this moment.

Jiwon beams at Hanbin. “Should we go wake him up?”

Hanbin snorts. “Good luck with that,” he says, but lets Jiwon grab him by the hand and drag him into the bedroom.

Junhwe is out cold, face buried in the pillows. In their absence he’s managed to completely burrito himself in the comforter. Hanbin laughs loudly when Jiwon snaps a picture, but Junhwe doesn’t even move. Hanbin crawls onto the bed and Jiwon follows on the other side of the sleeping man.

“Junhwe,” Jiwon whispers in his ear. Junhwe grumbles but doesn’t move. “Junhwe,” he repeats, a little louder, letting his lips run over the shell of Junhwe’s ear. 

That’s got Junhwe’s attention. He grumbles louder but stirs, head automatically turning to seek out Jiwon. Jiwon gives him a chaste kiss, and Junhwe pouts.

“Time to wake up,” Hanbin says, running his lips against Junhwe’s now exposed neck, just barely kissing him.

Junhwe shivers and opens his eyes. “Wha?” he asks, completely out of it. Hanbin chuckles, the vibration rumbling against Junhwe’s neck. And now Junhwe is seeking out Hanbin, and Hanbin obliges, but only a little, pressing little kisses against Junhwe’s mouth.

Junhwe slowly untangles himself from the blankets, struggling enough that Jiwon and Hanbin are both laughing at him by the time he kicks them to the end of the bed.

Jiwon puts a hand on Junhwe’s chest, and pushes him back against the bed. “Happy anniversary baby,” Jiwon says and finally gives Junhwe a proper kiss. Junhwe tangles a hand in Jiwon’s hair and pulls him closer.

When they break apart, Junhwe turns, automatically reaching for Hanbin. Hanbin kisses him, rougher than Jiwon, biting at Junhwe’s lower lip, and Junhwe can’t help but react.

He’s already hard just from waking up, and now between his two boyfriends, he wants more. Hanbin pulls away laughing. 

“Not so fast Junhwe,” he chides, and Junhwe shivers in anticipation, knowing what’s next. Jiwon pushes him to sit up, and before he knows it, his hands are cuffed behind his back. Jiwon runs a hand through Junhwe’s hair, tugging just a little bit so Junhwe will look at him.

“What do you want Junhwe? It’s our special day after all,” he coos. Junhwe tries to kiss him, but Jiwon backs away. “Use your words babe.”

“I want you,” Junhwe answers.

“Want us to what?” Jiwon asks, running a hand down Junhwe’s bare chest, flicking a nipple. Junhwe gasps.

“I want you to fuck me.” He’s said it so many times, but for some reason he finds himself flushing.

Hanbin moves suddenly, crowding into Junhwe’s space. “I think we can handle that.” He smirks. 

Junhwe finds himself being pushed back against the bed and suddenly Hanbin and Jiwon each have one of his nipples in their mouths. Junhwe whines, squirming already. 

Hanbin is soft with him, all tender kitten licks and gentle pressure. Jiwon on the other hand likes to bite. The vastly different treatment has him breathing hard, his chest pressing up against them. He wants to grab them, hold them where they are, but with his hands cuffed behind his back, all he can do is take it.

Hanbin moves away first, sucking hickies down Junhwe’s body. It hurts in the best way and Junhwe is painfully turned on. 

“Hanbin please,” Junhwe begs when Hanbin sucks on the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. He’s painfully hard and needs to be touched.

“Please what?” Hanbin teases, and his hand brushes Junhwe’s balls and Junhwe shudders.

“Touch me,” Junhwe demands but it has no power when he’s out of breath.

“I am touching you,” Hanbin says, poking one of the hickies he’s just left, making Junhwe flinch. 

“Hanbin,” Junhwe whines. Bobby laughs and Junhwe glares at him. He loses focus a moment later when Hanbin licks up his cock, sucking the head into his mouth. Junhwe mewls and pulls at the cuffs, wanting nothing more than to bury his hands in Hanbin’s hair and fuck his mouth. 

Hanbin slings an arm across Junhwe’s hips to keep him in place and continues sucking the tip. Junhwe whines loudly. “More,” he begs.

“You’re not using your manners,” Jiwon chides him, flicking a nipple. “Rude boys don’t get rewarded.”

Hanbin pulls off and rests his chin on Junhwe’s thigh, grinning up at Jiwon. 

Junhwe tries to resist but it’s almost painful to not be touched. “Please Hanbin,” he offers.

“Good boy,” Jiwon praises, moving up to kiss him.

Hanbin kitten licks at Junhwe’s dick for a few more moments before finally sinking down on him. Junhwe moans loudly. Jiwon gives Junhwe sloppy kisses as Hanbin blows him. Hanbin sets a brutal pace, taking more and more of Junhwe’s dick until it’s hitting the back of his throat. His hand wraps around what he can’t take. 

Hanbin’s mouth is hot and the slick slide is almost too much to take. His hips shake as he fights Hanbin’s hold. Hanbin just presses hard and relaxes his throat and takes Junhwe’s whole length in his mouth.

Junhwe shouts. “Fuck, Hanbin. Fuck I’m gonna come,” he pants. Hanbin hums around his dick before pulling off completely. Junhwe practically convulses as his orgasm is thwarted. He slams his head back into the pillow, body tensing. 

“You bastard. You absolute fucking bastard,” he swears, and he can hear Jiwon and Hanbin laughing. 

“That’s not nice,” Jiwon says, sucking at Junhwe’s neck. Hanbin moves back up the bed to suck on the other side. He strokes a hand down Junhwe’s chest, pinching an over sensitive nipple. Junhwe squirms.

“I hate both of you,” he pouts. He can feel Jiwon smile against his neck. 

“What do you think Hanbin? Does he deserve the rest of his present? He’s being pretty mouthy,” Jiwon asks.

“I don’t know. Maybe if we give it to him, he’ll shut that pretty little mouth of his.”

“You’re right,” Jiwon concedes. They both move away from Junhwe, and he whines at the complete loss of contact. They don’t go far though, Jiwon retrieving the lube from the bedside drawer. Junhwe unconsciously licks his lips, spreading his legs a bit. 

“Look at him,” Hanbin says in awe. “He’s desperate for us.” Hanbin fists his own length, pumping lazily. Jiwon crawls back on the bed, lube in hand.

“A pretty little slut,” he agrees. He drips lube onto his fingers, before sliding his hand between Junhwe’s legs. He slips a finger in easily, Junhwe still loose from when they’d taken turns fucking him just last night. Junhwe whines, spreading his legs further apart. 

Jiwon slips in a second finger and Junhwe moans. “Please Jiwon, just fuck me,” he begs.

“Not yet baby,” Jiwon soothes. When he gets the third finger in, he brushes Junhwe’s prostate and Junhwe shudders, a shocked moan leaving his mouth.

“Please,” he begs again. “Please. Jiwon, Hanbin, please.”

Hanbin sucks at the hinge of Junhwe’s jaw, leaving a mark. “I think you can take one more, can’t you baby?” he asks.

“No,” Junhwe whines, but he’s fucking back against Jiwon’s hand.

“Are you sure? Will you try for me?” Hanbin coos.

“Yes, okay. Okay,” Junhwe breathes, and Hanbin and Jiwon grin at each other. 

Jiwon slips one last finger in and Junhwe practically screams in pleasure. Jiwon’s pressing against his prostate with every thrust. Junhwe’s hips jerk on their own fucking Jiwon’s hand like it’s life or death. Hanbin sucks on Junhwe’s tongue, swallowing his moans.

Junhwe’s about to come when suddenly Jiwon pulls out. The first thought through Junhwe’s mind is that he feels so empty. The second is pain as his orgasm is denied a second time.

“Damn both of you to hell. God fucking dammit,” he spits out, and Hanbin chuckles from where he’s sucking a hickey on Junhwe’s shoulder.

Jiwon shushes him, running his hands down Junhwe’s thighs. “I’m gonna make you feel real good in just a minute baby, just hold on.”

Junhwe whines but obediently quiets down. He watches, open mouthed, as Jiwon rolls a condom on and slicks himself up. “Please,” he asks, voice raw. 

Jiwon leans down to give him a tender kiss. “I got you,” he tells Junhwe, before rolling him on his side. He lays down behind him, and pulls Junhwe back against him so his arms and back are pressed against Jiwon’s chest. He spreads Junhwe’s legs, and Junhwe happily swings his leg over Jiwon’s hip, spreading himself wider. 

Jiwon slowly pushes in, burying his face against Junhwe’s back. Junhwe groans loudly. “Give it to me Jiwon, I can take it. Please.”

Jiwon buries himself in one graceful movement, punching the air from Junhwe’s lungs. He waits a long moment, until Junhwe starts squirming with need, before he starts moving. He starts slow but quickly moves to a steady pace. Junhwe’s moans are like liquor in his veins. 

“You’re so good baby, so fucking good,” Jiwon croons, kissing the back of Junhwe’s neck.

Hanbin presses himself to Junhwe’s front, pressing kisses against Junhwe’s open mouth before asking, “We wanna try something new, what do you think?”

Junhwe nods frantically. He’ll take anything and everything they’ll give him right now.

Hanbin reaches for the lube, slicking his fingers, before reaching between Junhwe’s legs. Jiwon has stopped moving and has his face tucked over Junhwe’s shoulder, watching Hanbin’s face.

Hanbin runs a finger around Junhwe’s rim where he’s stretched by Jiwon’s dick. Junhwe startles, eyes snapping up to Hanbin’s as he realizes Hanbin’s intentions. Hanbin keeps his eyes locked on Junhwe’s as he slowly presses and slips a finger inside Junhwe, alongside Jiwon’s cock.

Junhwe keens, his eyes flying shut and mouth dropping open. 

Hanbin stills, and waits until Junhwe starts breathing again. “Do you want me to keep going?” 

Junhwe whines loudly.

“Junhwe,” Hanbin says, suddenly serious. “I need you to tell me yes or no.”

“Yes Bin, yes. Please. Fuck,” Junhwe babbles. Hanbin shushes him, kissing all over his face. He doesn’t need Junhwe getting hysterical on him.

“I’m gonna move now,” he warns Junhwe, who nods frantically. Hanbin starts to slowly slide his finger, letting Junhwe adjust. It doesn’t take long before Junhwe’s hips start moving, following Hanbin’s rhythm. 

“I’m going to add another one now, okay?” Hanbin asks a few minutes later, when Junhwe’s finally fully relaxed around him and his finger meets no resistance. Junhwe nods, his eyes still closed. Bobby is still watching them, occasionally pressing reassuring kisses against Junhwe’s neck.

Hanbin carefully presses a second finger in alongside the first. Junhwe tenses again, and Bobby grunts from the friction and sudden tightness. Bobby soothes Junhwe, stroking his side as Hanbin slowly finger fucks him. It doesn’t take as long this time to get Junhwe relaxed and stretched.

“One more baby okay. Take one more for me,” Hanbin says, leaning up to kiss Junhwe. He deepens the kiss as he presses a third finger in. Junhwe practically sobs into his mouth but he’s already moving against Hanbin’s hand, begging him to get deeper, to spread him more. Hanbin obliges, fucking him a little harder, a little deeper. Even Jiwon moves a little, the feeling of Hanbin’s fingers against his dick making his hips jerk.

Hanbin draws it out, slowly taking Junhwe apart until he’s shaking, muscles loose and body needy.

“Are you ready for me baby?” he practically growls in Junhwe’s ear.

“Fuck Bin, I’m so ready,” Junhwe pants.

Hanbin pulls his fingers out, drawing a needy noise from Junhwe. He quickly rolls a condom on, and slicks himself up, and lines himself up alongside Jiwon. He looks at Junhwe for a long moment, searching for something. When he finds what he’s looking for, he grips Junhwe’s hip, and slowly, slowly pushes in.

The filthiest sound leaves Junhwe’s mouth. Hanbin’s barely got the tip in but he stills, not wanting to hurt Junhwe. 

“More,” is the only word Junhwe can say. “More. More.” Hanbin pushes a little farther, and stills again when Junhwe hisses in pain. He repeats this until he’s finally settled fully inside of Junhwe, his dick squeezed tight against Jiwon’s.

Junhwe’s head hangs back, eyes squeezed tight and mouth open. Tears trail down his cheeks. 

“Baby, do you want to stop?” Hanbin asks with concern. 

“Noooo,” Junhwe whines. 

“He’s serious Jun,” Bobby says. “We don’t want to hurt you.”

Junhwe panics a little, thinking about this ending before it starts and tries to grab onto the both of them, only to be stopped by the cuffs still holding his wrists together.

“No please,” he begs. “It feels good. It feels so fucking good. I promise.”

Hanbin leans in, kissing the tears off his face. “Okay baby, I believe you. We’re gonna move now, okay?” Junhwe nods frantically.

Hanbin and Jiwon lace their fingers together on Junhwe’s hips. Jiwon stays still as Hanbin slowly pulls back, until he’s almost all of the way out, and pushes back in in one swift movement.

Junhwe keens in pleasure. 

Their rhythm is awkward at first, but finally Jiwon and Hanbin get a pattern down. One of them thrusts in as the other pulls back, and it drives Junhwe wild. He’s lost the ability to form coherent words and is a babbline mess. Every thrust presses against his prostate, and it’s so much all at once. He’s never felt so full, so used in the best way.

“Look at you. Fucking look at you,” Jiwon curses. “Look how good you take us baby. You were built for this. Built for us to fuck you.”

Junhwe just whimpers, and throws his head back, and Jiwon cranes to kiss him as best as he can. It’s sloppy and wet, but neither of them cares. Not when Hanbin’s dick is rubbing against Jiwon’s and Junhwe is clenching tight around both of them. 

Junhwe’s breaths are speeding up and he’s so close, so fucking close. He’s babbling again, a stream of incoherent words and sounds. They stopped him from coming twice, and if he doesn’t come soon he’s going to die.

Jiwon and Hanbin’s eyes meet and they nod at each other slightly. They start fucking Junhwe in earnest, hard fast strokes. The room is filled with the sounds of all of their moans and grunts.

Junhwe comes first with a noiseless shout. His entire body seizes, and his head snaps back so hard, Jiwon barely avoids getting his head smashed in. Hanbin and Jiwon fuck him through it, but he’s so tight it's only a few more thrusts before they’re both coming, gasping for air.

It’s all they can do to lay there for several long minutes, chests heaving. Jiwon pulls out first, slowly and careful as he can not to jostle Junhwe too much. Junhwe whines when he pulls out anyway, though he’s not sure if it’s because it hurts, which it does, or if because he suddenly feels so empty with just Hanbin inside him.

The feeling is ten times worse when Hanbin pulls out. He feels so fucking empty he almost cries. It’s overwhelming him. 

Hanbin pulls him close, kissing all over his face, as Jiwon unlocks the cuffs and Junhwe can finally move his arms again. He quickly wraps his arms around Hanbin, groaning as his sore muscles protest. Jiwon presses up against his back, kisses Junhwe’s neck. 

They kiss and cuddle for a long time before Hanbin and Jiwon can’t stand the feeling of wet condoms and pull away long enough to throw them away. Junhwe whines loudly and they quickly crawl back onto the bed. Junhwe has rolled over on his back and they collapse on top of him, smushing him into the mattress.

“Happy anniversary baby,” Jiwon says at the same time Hanbin asks, “Well?”

Junhwe laughs. “That was the best fucking present ever. I fucking love you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with the smut! as always thank you to sur for everything
> 
> join me on twitter @noahindaeyo


End file.
